drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Wish
Echo Wish. A character's whose bio only exists so that it could before an omnipotent clerk, an archivist, could arrive to it and question it's usefulness. Set the scene. Take your mind back to three years ago. You are a younger version of yourself, and you have created a character. This character has lasted years, but still is in dire need of true purpose. of true self actualization. You realize this as you create an updated version of said character. But there's nothing much to go off of, and your fears are realized. You hear it, you hear him. Personified by the ringing of your phone, the vibration accompanying. He asks about the status of said character's biography, as most of them lack biographies. You panic, the desire to fulfill something kicks in, and your adrenaline is hitting hard. You write with your hands, using as many elements that your unique mind has given you, attempting to create the best biography you possibly could. All your blood, sweat, heart, and tears have finally yielded some fruit. It finally begins said goal to create your end, to satisfy a need, but for why? These thoughts fall into the wayside, as with your final gasp for breath, you've done it, you've created the perfect bio. A description on the type of person this being who has inhabited part of your headspace truly is and what it means. You inform him, you acknowledge that the deed has been accomplished, to see what his reaction was, and if it truly was what you desired. He reads the Personality bio "INB4 MISHIKIS READS THIS" and he is dumbfounded. He is won over, he is emotionally grafted to this amazing character that seems almost human, it gets to him, it's relatable, it was soul changing, mind changing, and serves as a catalyst of the things that were to com. It was a truly successful form of bio that was insightful. Who are we to deny who Echo Wish is and what she does? Imagine the scene. A once average drimare who one day, in a day that would change her life, finds a giant genie lamp in the ground after years of digging, and then goes and becomes a full out genie to fufill her life and escape the underground. After losing her bigger brother Echo Wishamina to an attack on the genies, learns to grow up and then gets a pet gerbil that is also food and then combines her genie lamp with other genie lamps to make an even bigger genie lamp and then its all BA BA BADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAA and then they fight an evil pointy genie, a douche genie, a tiddy genie, and a armadillo genie and then they kill them all and the Echo Wish has to deal with the biggest challenge of her life. Lord Geniedon. She fights her to the best of her ability, and then manages to free all the genies, but not without a final warning from Lord Geniedon. If the population of Drimare were to exceed 1000000, a cataclysmic event would happen that would destroy the entire known dimension. And 7 years later, said event happens. With a ragtag team of other members that end up dying, Echo Wish ends up getting her lamp broken and then she jumps into another one and then another one and THEN ANOTHER ONE AND THEN SHE FIGHTS THE BIG BAD, THE ANTI GENIES. AND SHE PUNCHES THE ABSOLUTE FUCK OUT OF THEM. SHES NO LONGER FIGHTING FOR JUST GENIES, OR DRIMARES, BUT FOR ALL OF REALITY. SHE REALIZES HER PLACE, SHE SEES THAT SHES EVOLVED. SHES BECOME MORE THAN JUST THE MENTAL CREATION OF ONE INDIVIDUAL. SHE HAS BEEN GIVEN LIFE OF HER OWN, A TRUE BEING WITH SENTIENCE, BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, AND THE FOURTH WALLS FOURTH WALL, AND SO ON AND SO ON NEVER STOPPING, NEVER GIVING UP, FIGHTING FOR WHAT SHE BELIEVES IN BECAUSE WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK SHE IS? SHE IS MOTHER FUCKING ECHO WISH AND SHE DOESN'T TAKE SHIT. SHE BROKE DIMENSIONS, THE DRIMARE DIMENSION, THE HUMAN DIMENSION, THE REALITY DIMENSION, AND THE DIMENSION FAR REMOVED FROM REALITY, SHE WENT FAR BEYOND TO SAVE EVERYTHING. and in finale, after saving everything, she went to a life of aloofness, probably with Angry Fire Guy OC. Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Genie Drimare Category:Unknown Birthplace Category:Neglected OC Category:Incomplete Page